Damien: el niñero de la demonio cupido
by Jade Sabinne
Summary: Damien a sus 17 años a tenido que soportar muchas cosas, MUCHAS, pero ser la niñera de una demonio era el colmo ¿ lograra hacerlo? Dip Creek Craig x OCC Mencion de Style y Bunny. ¡HE VUELTO!
1. Conozcamos la situacion

**Lady: hola!1 se que tengo un fic aun sin terminar pero tuv un sueño bien bonito que me inspiro para esto.**

**Solshiko: pueda que dentro de poco actualize "las de la calle 10"**

**lady: en fin disfruten de este fic y no se olviden de los reviews**

* * *

><p>Damien Thorn habia pasado por muchas cosas, MUCHAS, pero esto era el colmo. ¿Ser de niñero de una demonio?<p>

-Papa!, no quiero ser de niñero- dijo fastidiado el chico de cabellos oscuros

- Quieres comprarte un carro verdad?- dijo Satán mirándolo severamente- entonces gánatelo, trabaja cuidando a la pequeña Lilith por este mes.

- Y sus padres?- dijo el chico mirándolo aun molesto

- Están trabajando- dijo Satán leyendo una revista de chismes- Damien si quieres el auto solo cuida a la chiquita, es más obediente que cualquier demonio que conozco.

- Aish esta bien –dijo el chico cogiendo un pastelito de la bandeja que dejo su nuevo padrastro Chris- y no es chiquita, tiene mi edad.

- A diferencia de otros demonios que superan los 100 años, para mí es como una bebe- dijo satán- al igual que tú.

Después de eso se fue a su cuarto, se tiró en la cama, y se puso a pensar en su mala suerte

-El anticristo niñero de una demonio- repaso mentalmente- que humillación.

-Damien?- se oyo una voz aguda en la puerta del cuarto, ahí estaba la reina de roma, era más baja que Damien, más o menos le llegaba al hombro, tenía el pelo igual de oscuro pero muy corto a la altura de su cuello, tenía los cuernos pequeños de color negro , sus ojos eran de color granate,y era muy pálida y llevaba un vestido corto de color negro con cadenas plateadas por todos lados- donde dejo mis cosas?

Por ahí, Lilith- dijo el chico desganado- te quedaras un mes verdad?

Si..- dijo la chica- Satán me dijo que iría a tu escuela para que me tengas vigilada, …- no termino al ver al chico levantarse en un segundo.

Espera..IRAS A MI ESCUELA? Dijo el chico sorprendido y a la vez molesto

En ese momento apareció Satan por la puerta…

-Querido Damien- empezó Satán- es cierto, Lilith ira contigo a South Park y ahí se quedara hasta que se termine el mes.

- No es justo ya tengo suficiente cuidarla acá, ahora también en el colegio- dijo Damien colérico, esto no podía estarle pasando.

- Creo que no lo haras en el colegio- siseo Lilith enojada- yo puedo cuidarme sola, Damien, no necesito un guardaespaldas que todavía se queja de cuidarme.

- Niños tranquilícense- dijo Satán mirando a los dos jóvenes con reproche- los dos vivirán en un departamento que ya alquile para ustedes – de la nada apareció la llave frente a Damien y este la cogió- no la destrocen- fue lo único que escucharon antes de aparecer en el dichoso departamento.

-Eh…- dijo la chica al ver que no estaban en el cuarto del anticristo sino en un departamento- Damien?

- Yo pido el cuarto de la izquierda- dijo este mirando 2 puertas , para luego entrar en una de ellas.

- Bueno…- dijo la chica entrando en la otra , cuando entro vio que era de color blanco las paredes y tenía una ventana que daba una buena vista del montañoso pueblo.

Después de acomodar sus cosas ambos, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo de la habitación, mirándose por un segundo

Y…- empezó Lilith

Quien…-continuo Damien

Cocina…?-terminaron los dos la frase

Hubo un silencio incomodo porque era obvio que ni uno de los 2 sabia cocinar, uno por que Liith en el infierno su madre le cocinaba (N/A: en mi fic los demonios si comen) y Damien por que Satan cocinaba.

Salimos a un restaurante- dijo Damien- a comer hamburguesas?

Eh..- dudo la chica – si…

Pero no saldrás asi- dijo el de ojos rojizos señalando su par de cuernos- trata de esconderlos-

Entendido- dijo cerrando los ojos y poco a poco sus cuernos desaparecían y de los ojos color granate que eran se tornaron unos azules vivos.- ya esta.

Ahora si vámonos- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Espera- dijo la chica haciendo que el chico se volteara- quiero cambiarme, no quiero que la gente me vea rara con este vestido.

Esta bien pero no te demores- dijo Damien sentándose en el sofá.

A los 10 minutos Lilith salio de su cuarto, con unos vaqueros ajustados color azul, un polo de color negro que decia en letras blancas "Its crazy" y una casaca de color azul y un gorra azul con una borla amarilla.

Que tal me veo-dijo la chica

Te pareces a Tucker- dijo Damien parándose

Quien es…?

Si pasamos por Taco Bell o por la cafetería de los Tweak de seguro lo conoces- dijo el chico saliendo seguido de Lilith

Caminaron aburridos hasta la hamburguesería y efectivamente todos jóvenes que pasaban volteaban a la joven porque si, estaba igual de vestida que Tucker. A los minutos pasaron por Taco Bell donde cierto castaño de chaqueta roja que al ver pasar la gorra azul con borla amarilla salió disparado hacia salida…

-Hey Craig, donde estabas dijiste que…- dijo agarrando del hombro al supuesto "Craig" y a la hora que la chica volteo vio su error- disculpa, pensé que eras mi amigo lo lamento- dijo regresando al restaurante

-Eh..Damien que acaba de ocurrir?- dijo la chica un poco confusa

- Que para la próxima no te vistas asi, confundes a la gente- dijo Damien conteniendo la risa.

-Damien?- se oyó una voz atrás de ellos, Damien se medio sonrojo al momento y eso no pasó desapercibido por Lilith quien volteo al instante para ver a un rubio de ojos marrones mirándolos con curiosidad

-Hola Pip- dijo Damien cuando recién volteo- ella es mi…- miro por un momento a Lilith- es mi prima Lilith

-Hola Lilith- dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-Un gusto Pip- dijo la chica- quien es Damien un amigo tuyo?

- Si es un amigo mío- dijo el pelinegro- pero quiero que sea más que eso- añadió en sus adentros.

- Bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo el rubio- nos vemos!

Cuando se fue, Lilith se paro frente al anticristo, mirándolo maliociosamente

Te gusta - dijo la chica sin mas avanzando hacia la hamburguesería que estaba una cuadra.

No..- respondió Damien pero fue por gusto ya que la chica se había alejado.

Tu no me engañas- dijo en un susurro Lilith para si misma- 17 años de conocernos me he es suficiente para ver que te has enamorado, Satan estaba en lo cierto. Y recién empezaba mi verdadero labor.

_Que Damien acepte ese amor._


	2. Trazando cosas

**Lady: hola! perdon por la tardanza, en fin aqui tengo la conti**

**Solshiko: Y no se olviden los reviews**

**Lady: Ah verdad, South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la hamburguesería, había un ambiente tenso entre los dos, Damien solo abrió la boca para comer la hamburguesa, mientras que Lilith miraba una que otra vez la calle. Pero un grito hizo que los dos prestaran atención a otra mesa del restaurante…<p>

-Pero, ngh chicos! Ahí veo a otro Craig!- decía un rubio con pelos parados- el gobierno clono a Craig para que me secuestren y me maten! DEMASIADA PRESION!

-Eh?- dijo Token y efectivamente había otra persona con la ropa de Craig- no es Craig…es.. ¿quién mierda es?

-Damien ¿Quién es tu acompañante?- dijo Craig que se mantenía aun al margen de los gritos histéricos de Tweek pero al ver al "otro Craig" también tenía una duda inmensa de saber quién era esa persona.

-Es mi prima Lilith- dijo soltando una carcajada- lo ves Lilith, te confunden con un chico.

-Cállate Damien- dijo la chica avergonzada por la humillación, el ojo derecho se empezaba a poner granate.

-Ya tranquila…- dijo Damien al ver el ojo derecho de la chica.

-Damien tienes prima?- dijo Craig soltando una risa burlona- vale dime la verdad, es tu novia?

-Por qué la curiosidad amigo- respondio en el mismo tono Damien- quieres con ella acaso?

-Oigan se olvidan q estoy presente- dijo Lilith ante las palabras de Damien algo ruborizada- quién eres?- dijo mirando a Craig

-Soy Craig Tucker- dijo el chico sin mas, y se sorprendio al ver la mirada tonita de la chica

-Damien, tu dijiste su apellido cuando salimos del departamento, dijiste que me parecía a él con esta ropa- volvió a mirar a Craig- y tienes razón.

-Yo soy Token y el rubio histérico es Tweek- dijo el moreno que estaba al costado de Craig algo molesto por que su amigo aun no los haya presentado.

-Un gusto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- nee Damien me voy- dijo parándose

-A donde vas, recuerda que te tengo que..- dijo Damien pero al recordar que estaba con otra gente se callo al momento..- solo dime a donde vas?

-A la biblioteca- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliociosa, haciendo que hasta Damien tuviera un escalofrio

-No iras a…- dijo Damien mirándola- no te atrevas a tocar a ..- pero fue en vano la chica ya había desparecido del restaurante-tsk… esa hija de…

-No es tu prima-dijo Craig saliendo del restaurante junto con Token y Tweek-

-No, es la única demonio que la puedo considerar amiga- dijo el anticristo mirándolo.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la biblioteca, Lilith se trazaba un plan maestro, pero para eso necesitaba gente y conocer más a ese rubio angelical. Desistió de entrar y se fue caminando hacia el departamento, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Tú no eres la amiga de Damien?- dijo el tipo enfrente de ella

-Quien lo desea preguntar- dijo la chica subiendo la vista para encontrar un par de ojos azules como los de ella.

-Craig Tucker…quiere saber- dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

Eran las 8 y la joven no regresaba, y el anticristo estaba como una madre que esperaba impaciente a su hija después de que esta se fue de juerga.

Ya volví- se oyó la voz aguda de la chica- Damien estas?

SI, y en donde mierda te habías metido?- dijo el chico enojado- eran las 6 cuando saliste de la hamburguesería, LAS 6!

Te lo dije, fui a la biblioteca- dijo la chica como si nada- pero no te preocupes, no hable con él, y luego me regrese a casa con tu amigo Craig- dijo la chica sentándose en el sofá comiendo unos dulces que tenía en la mano- y también me regalo estos dulces, que amable es tu amigo.

Craig Tucker te dio caramelos?- dijo el chico mirándola como si estuviera loca- estas segura que no te fumaste algo en el camino?

Oye mañana empezare a ir a tu colegio, verdad?- pregunto la chica después de una pausa.

Ni me lo recuerdes.- dijo el anticristo sentándose en le otro sofá y comiendo también de esos dulces- pero te digo una cosa, no te vistas así mañana!

Vale ya aprendí la lección- dijo la chica- bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches- dicho esto se fue a su habitación-

Mañana me espera un largo día..- dijo Damien para luego suspirar, y mirar la pueta del cuarto de la chica- lo que me extraña que Tucker la haya acompañado hasta aca…- saco una cajetilla de cigarros y empezó a fumar uno- algo no esta bien…aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>Lady: Listo.. he terminado el cap de hoy<strong>

**Solshiko: Lo lamentamos mucho pero parece que no se actualizara "las de la calle 10" hasta nuevo aviso**

**Lady: pero eso es historia parte en fin. Nos leemos en la ****próxima**


	3. Conozcamos a la gente

**Hello! He vuelto con mas ganas de antes, perdon si no me reconocen por lo de cambio de nombre, pero ya habia unas personas que me pedían conti asi que, un regalo para ellas y para los que me leen. Prometo actualizar los que me faltan mas seguido u.u**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana encantadora, el sol salía rara vez el día de hoy en ese nevado pueblo, la azabache dormía plácidamente, todo estaba bien…<p>

-¡everybody´s going psycho!- al lado de la habitación de la chica, había un escandalo digno de concierto. A ella le gustaba esa canción pero en esos momentos la estaba odiando.

-Oh mierda….- la chica se removió en su cama y se trato de tapar los oídos con la almohada pero nada cambio- POR LA PUTA MADRE! DAMIEN BAJA EL ESCANDALO!- la chica tenia los ojos bien rojos, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió en pijama hacia la habitación del costado.

Mientras tanto el susodicho reía a lo que dijo la chica, no había nada mas divertido que fastidiar a esa demonio por la mañana, recordando también que ella odia que la despierten. Pero su semblante cambio cuando vio un agujero negro en el centro de su puerta, al segundo ya no había puerta sino una enojada Lilith con una mano ardiendo en fuego.

POR LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO DAMIEN! SABES COMO ODIO QUE ME QUITEN EL SUEÑO!- dicho esto la chica se calmo, se dio la vuelta y se regreso a su habitación.

Joder…- susurro Damien al ver la puerta carbonizada- ni 24 horas aquí y ya quemamos algo.

APURATE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A TU ESCUELA!- ese grito provino de Lilith y Damien hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar eso: esa niña seria su nueva compañera de clases.

Ahí voy…-dijo Damien mientras agarraba una camiseta negra con el simblo de la anarquía y unos jeans para cambiarse.

Para cuando el salió, ella aun no terminaba de cambiarse, por lo que bufo fastidiado, pero no paso mucho que salió la chica. Su pelo estaba lleno de mechas de color violeta y un pircing en el labio. Vestía un polera negra con kanjis morados en la espalda, un pantalón mezclilla color negro y unos botines negros con detalles morados.

Y bien no me parezco a alguna de tu clase de esta manera?- cuestiono la chica recordando el suceso de ayer.

Mm… si fueras mas gorda te confundiría con Enriquetta la gótica pero no, estaba vez te ves mas autentica- Damien avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió, haciéndola pasar primero a ella.

Damien se fijo que en la entrada había un skate y un par de patines. Sonrió, al menos su padre le trajo algo con que movilizarse hasta conseguir el auto.

Yo Skate; tu, patines- dijo Damien agarrándose el skate antes de que la otra objetara nada.

Por eso creo que eres el ser mas despreciable- siseo la chica cogiendo los patines y poniéndoselos.

¿Te olvidas que soy el anticristo?- dijo riendo triunfalmente Damien.

La secundaria South Park, parecía un lugar común y corriente. Un montón de chicos entraban como todos los días.

Kyle! Hermosura~…- empezaba un rubio de chaqueta anaranjada al lado de un chico de ushanka verde

No, Kenny no te prestare Sociales para que copies- decía el chico hastiado, no era la primera vez que hacia eso.

Pero Kylie…- al momento de decir eso recibió un golpe certero del pelirrojo.

Te he dicho que no me llames asi!- decía enojado el chico, a su lado tomándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos se encontraba un pelinegro de gorra azul con pompón rojo.

Hey Kyle tranquilo – dijo el pelinegro sostieniendo los hombros del pelirrojo para que no le diera otro golpe al McCormick.

Justo en ese momento dos manchas negras pasaron a toda velocidad por su costado. Los 3 se giraron a ver y solo podían reconocer al anticristo compitiendo con alguien, que iba muy delante de él.

Jajajajaja!- decía de burla la chica viendo al chico a mitad de cuadra de distancia con ella.- Tu pagaras mi almuerzo Dami-pu~

¡NUNCA…ME DIGAS DAMI-PU!- el chico trato lo mayor que pudo alcanzarla hasta la puerta, pero era muy tarde, ella había llegado primero…

-KU ku ku te gane!- decía la chica sonriendo ampliamente. Justo en ese instante el Team Craig se acercaba hacia ahí, seguido por el Team Stan ( aunque Cartman no estuviese con ellos)

Hola Damien- dijo amigablemente Kyle. Luego se giro a la chica- Hola soy Kyle Broflovski y tu?

Emm.. soy Lilith Thorn…- dijo la pelinegra recordando haber acordado ser prima de Damien.

Deja de mirarla asi McCormick- siseaba Damien mirando al rubio.

No sabia que la princesita del infierno vendría Dami-pu~-decia Kenny sonriendo socarronamente

No me digas Dami-pu- gruño Damien mientras Lilith sacaba una suve risita.

Pues Yo soy Stanley Marsh…- dijo Stan conteniendo la risa- no sabia que Kenny te conocía..

Yo tampoco- dijo Craig que hasta recién demostraba que su Team se encontraba ahí presente.

Jejeje… que raro…- rio la chica- Hola Craig, Hola Tweek, Hola Token y ¿hola?- dijo la chica viajando su mirada en los nombrados cayendo en un castaño algo gruesito- tu eres el que me confundió con Craig.

Ah si… pues soy Clyde…-semi rio el chico recordando el suceso de ayer.

Un gusto…-sonrio la chica mientras avanzaban todos al plantel estudianti, en ese momento toco la campana- bueno según mi tio Satan dijo debía ir a la consejería por mi horario, asi que…¿alguien sabe donde esta?

Yo se…- dijo Craig- si quieres yo te acompaño…

Claro quien mejor que tu que te conoces ese lugar y la dirección- dijo por lo bajo Kenny maliciosamente, recibiendo un codazo de Tucker.

No hagamos que te suicides, McCormick- dijo Craig sonriéndole de forma psicópata.

Pues lo veo en el receso, chau Dami-pu ~- dijo la chica caminando junto con el de chullo azul, previamente sacándose los patines.

¡NO ME DIGAS DAMI-PU!- gritaba colérico el chico.

Donde estará ese rubio…- pensaba la chica mientras se dejaba guiar por el azabache- espero que me toque con el en algún curso...

* * *

><p><strong>Algun review? nos leeremos en otra oprotunidad :D<strong>

**Erzebet-sama**


End file.
